Ban the Person Above You
by IncurablyAwesome
Summary: The countries have a game of 'Ban the Person Above You'.


**TotalHERO**: Okay, guys :D Everyone is invited to play this totally awesome game I just right now invented! You have to ban the person above you for the first reason that comes to your head! Example~

Britain: America is banned for being the HERO!

America: Britain is banned for finally admitting it ;D

Britain: America is banned because I love him so much.

America: Britain is banned for practicing witchcraft!

Britain: America is banned for being racist against witches!

You get the idea ;D Okay, go!

**BetterThanFrance**: America is banned for inventing such a stupid game. (PS, I would never say any of that...it's not even funny and the fact that you used it as an example makes you seem even more immature than you already do.)

**TotalHERO**: Britain is banned for talking about maturity when his username is 'BetterThanFrance'.

**Mr Amazing**: America is banned for banning Britain before I could ;)

**BetterThanFrance**: FRANCE IS BANNED!

**World's Greatest Country: **Britain is banned for not giving a reason!

**BetterThanFrance: **Sealand is banned for false advertising in his username!

**World's Greatest Country**: Britain is banned for being a jerk!

**BetterThanFrance**: Sealand is banned for being delusional.

**Latviaaaa: **Britain is banned for hurting Sealand's feelings!

**Vodkahh: **Latvia is banned for being short :)

**Vodkahh**: Hello?

**Vodkahh**: Somebody still needs to ban me ^_^

**Vodkahh: **Anybody?

**Warsawesome**: Russia is banned for being like, way too scary to ban B)

**I Heart Big Brother Russia**: Poland is banned for banning Russia!

**Warsawesome has signed out.**

**Liet**: Belarus is banned for scaring Poland away.

**I Heart Big Brother Russia**:** *_***

**Liet has signed out**.

**Santa**: Belarus is banned for being even scarier than Sweden!

**Sweden**: ...Finland is banned...for thinking I'm scary?

**Kramned: **Sweden is banned for not having an actual username!

**IncurablyAwesome: **Everybody stop panicking, I HAVE ARRIVED ;D! Let's see...Denmark is banned for not being as AWESOME as the awesome me!

**IncurablyAwesome2: **Prussia is banned for stealing my username D:

**IncurablyAwesome**: IncurablyAwesome is banned for doing a self-insert fanfic.

**GiveMeMyHappyPlace: **Prussia is banned for not making any sense.

**IncurablyAwesome**: Hungary is banned for being a woman.

**Beethoven: **Prussia is banned for being sexist.

**The German**: Austria is banned for implying that Beethoven was Austrian.

**Beethoven: **Germany is banned because he was...

**The German:** Austria is banned because he was not...

**PastaLuvr4Life: **Germany is banned because I agree with him~! :D

**The German**: Italy is banned because that doesn't even make sense!

**PastaLuvr4Life: **I can't think of a reason to ban Germany!

**TotalHERO: **Lol, banning fail XD.

**PastaLuvr4Life:** Ve~

**TotalHERO: **Lol :3 Hey Italy, have you seen Japan today? I could have sworn I invited him into this chat but he hasn't said anything yet :(

**PastaLuvr4Life**: Not today~ Germanyyyy?

**The German: **I can't imagine him taking part in a game like this :/

**PastaLuvr4Life**: D':

**TotalHERO: **DDDDDD''''':::: D': D': D': D': D': D': D':

**TotalHERO: **Lol, I ban myself for having long emoticon strings.

**TotalHERO: **And now I ban myself cuz I'm _**STILL**_ the hero!

**TotalHERO: **AND NOW I'M BANNING MYSELF JUST CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT HAHAHAHA ;D

**Canada: **America is banned for repeatedly banning himself in order to get more attention.

**TotalHERO: **Canada is banned for banning me! xD

**Mr Kumajirou**: America is banned for thinking that Mr Kamukichi was me...

**Canada**: Who're you?

**Mr Kumajirou: **I'm Canada!

**TotalHERO: **Both Canada and Kumajirou are banned for swapping identities.

**Mr Kumajirou**: America is banned because it's the only way we can remember each other's names.

**Beached As, Bro: **Canada is banned because THAT was a great success ;D

**G'day Matezzz**: New Zealand is banned for being a Kiwi!

**BetterThanFrance: **Australia and New Zealand are both banned for randomly showing up.

**pH7: **Britain is banned for banning two people at once.

**Beethoven**: Switzerland is banned for having such a weird username.

**pH7: **Austria is banned because Liechtenstein made my account and if he insults her again I'll drown him.

**Chinaru: **Switzerland is banned for wanting to drown people aru!

**The Spain Man**: China is banned for having a panda!

**PastaLuvr4Ever**: Spain is banned for being a tomato bastard!

**PastaLuvr4Life: **Romano is banned for being mean to big brother Spain~

**PastaLuvr4Ever**: Veneziano is banned for taking sides.

**The German: **You're both banned for having confusingly similar usernames.

**BetterThanFrance: **Germany is banned because of the war.

**PastaLuvr4Life: **D: Britain is banned for blaming the war on Germany!

**BetterThanFrance: **Italy is banned for not blaming the war on Germany.

**TotalHERO**: ****ING LIMEY BRITAIN IS BANNED FOR BEING A ****ING LIMEY!

**PastaLuvr4Life: **O.o

**Mr Amazing: **:O

**Vodkahhh: **^_^

**Chinaru**: D: aru!

**BetterThanFrance: **…America is banned for letting that alien use his computer…

**TotalHERO**: Britain is banned because 'that alien' is my friend Tony!

**TotalHERO**: ****ING LIMEY.

**BetterThanFrance: **America is banned for not giving the alien an account of its own.

**YOU ****ING LIMEY**: ****ING LIMEY IS BANNED FOR ASSUMING SUCH THINGS!

**TotalHERO: **Tony is banned for making a point ;D

**BetterThanFrance: **America is banned because I just found a wrapped hamburger under my bed that I'm too scared to pick up since I don't know how long it's been there.

**TotalHERO: **:O So that's where I left it…

**PastaLuvr4Life: **America is banned because he didn't actually ban Britain~!

**The German: **Italy is banned because he can't throw a grenade.

**Holy Roman Empire: **Germany is banned for saying that Italy was a boy.

**The German: **Well, this is awkward…


End file.
